Division of Kantella
}}| } | }} Greens |- ! style="width:50%;" align="left"|Namesake | style="width:50%;" align="left"|Kantella (Reatinese name for Grumbroe) |- ! style="width:50%;" align="left"|Electors | style="width:50%;" align="left"|101,231 (2070) |- ! style="width:50%;" align="left"|Demographic | style="width:50%;" align="left"|Inner-city metropolitan |} The Division of Kantella is a Craftian federal division in the state of Berhardsson. It was created in 2028, replacing the largely congruent Division of Grumbroe. It is located in the heart of Grumbroe, located in the middle of the central business district. The sitting member, since the 2064 federal election, is May Weatherill, the leader of the Craftian Greens. History The division, which covers a combination of poor working class suburbs in the east and gentrified wealthy suburbs in the west, has never been represented by the Craftian Conservative Party since its creation in 2028. The seat was largely safe for the centre-left Liberal Party of Craftia until the 2040s, when inner-city voters started shifting towards the Greens. In the 2050s, the seat was regarded as marginal between the Liberals and Greens, however, today, the seat is considered a safe seat for the Greens, which is vital in guaranteeing the party representation in the federal parliament regardless of its party list vote, which often falls below the 2% threshold for list seats. Members } | Blake Hamis | Liberal | 2028–2034 |- | 2 | | Justin Dang | United | 2034–2037 |- | 3 | | Emile O'Brien | Liberal | 2037–2044 |- | rowspan="2"|4 | | rowspan="2"|Finn Dirsten | Liberal | 2044–2050 |- | | United | 2050–2052 |- | 5 | | Sanjeet Patel | Liberal | 2052–2055 |- | 6 | | Yuki Saito | Greens | 2055–2061 |- | 7 | | Harriet Parker | Liberal | 2061–2064 |- | 8 | | May Weatherill | Greens | 2064– |} Election results } | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|May Weatherill | align="right"|38,146 | align="right"|39.55 | align="right"|–4.35 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Brendan Nguyen | align="right"|16,136 | align="right"|16.73 | align="right"| +2.58 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Mark Herlarr | align="right"|13,763 | align="right"|14.27 | align="right"|–2.27 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Eleanor Eubanks | align="right"|8,526 | align="right"|8.84 | align="right"|–1.36 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Ben Espesei | align="right"|7,089 | align="right"|7.35 | align="right"| +1.77 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Tammi Curtis | align="right"|5,121 | align="right"|5.31 | align="right"| +2.92 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="left"|Geoffrey Ho | align="right"|3,337 | align="right"|3.46 | align="right"| +1.11 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Jeff Holz-Langley | align="right"|1,283 | align="right"|1.33 | align="right"| +1.33 |- | | align="left"|Socialist | align="left"|Darrell Khoo | align="right"|1,003 | align="right"|1.04 | align="right"|–0.51 |- | | align="left"|Pirate | align="left"|Bev Luckas | align="right"|733 | align="right"|0.76 | align="right"|–1.16 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Jo Jensen | align="right"|617 | align="right"|0.64 | align="right"| +0.64 |- | | align="left"|Progressive | align="left"|Mindy Chan | align="right"|482 | align="right"|0.50 | align="right"| +0.50 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Tommy Camming | align="right"|125 | align="right"|0.13 | align="right"| +0.13 |- | | align="left"|Christian Unity | align="left"|Moey Malik | align="right"|87 | align="right"|0.09 | align="right"|–0.30 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96,449 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|99.10 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +1.24 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|875 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|0.90 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.24 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97,324 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|96.14 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.48 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|May Weatherill | align="right"|61,216 | align="right"|63.47 | align="right"|–2.56 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Brendan Nguyen | align="right"|35,233 | align="right"|36.53 | align="right"| +2.56 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Greens hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.56 ! |}